Fine Fantasy/Enemy/Habitat
Non-human enemies in Fine Fantasy are placed in habitats. Each area has a max. and current amount of each species that can be found there. Each species with a lower than max. in an area repopulates, but with at lower speed the fewer members remaining in the area. Reducing the amount to 0 doesn't mean the enemy is extinct, as new ones will migrate here from different areas, but the repopulation time is very slow. Repopulation works by leaving and entering the area. The game then checks the current time and compares it to the time last visited, and restocks the enemy counters accordingly. If a "species slot" is empty, the game will check if a migration is in due time, and then randomly choose a previous species (high%), a neighbouring area's species (mid%) or a secret new one depending on the area (low%), and restock them to about half their maximum population value to prevent instant eradication. Last One The final member of the species in each area (the player must deplete all slots with the enemy), the enemy when the population is down to 1, is known as a Last One, and is exceedingly stronger than its counterparts. It will be placed in formations using the standard version of the enemy, and replace them. This formation also has an increased chance of including a ba'al. Music * Will override the standard battle music. ** However, will still be outprioritized by the ba'al theme if one is present. Pending: New Species Migration * Not only the same species will migrate here upon Last One defeat? ** Neighboring areas' enemies? ** Possibly even new ones entirely? * Causing a species to spread to a new area could unlock new stuff / be a criteria for unlocking even more species?? ** Walkthrough be like: *** Defeat the 40 Beebops in Area 1 *** Leave the area and wait for repopulation *** Save and reset until the new species spawning is Tonberry **** Kill all other species to promote growth??? *** Eradicate species in Area 2 *** S&R until Tonberry has migrated *** Migrate Tonberry all the way to Area 5 *** Area 5 will now be spawning Master Tonberries *** Success??? * Divide habitants into 4 Slots??? ** Slot A - 10 units. ** Slot B - 20 units. ** Slot C - 30 units. * And so forth?? ** Ooor, this could be entirely dependent on the area. Different amount of slots, with different amount of folks. * But with a slots-system one could create dynamic (and specific for unique occurrences like Rare Game) formations like so: ** Formation 1 *** 2x Slot A *** 1x Slot B ** Formation 2 *** 1x Slot B *** 1x Slot C * Buut this would probably make more sense with a fixed slots system, since formations with multiple enemies of the same species should be slots with a high unit count. * Specials are excluded from habitats, but may require certain enemies to inhabit them before spawning themselves. ** This unlock-location info appears as enemy info in the bestiary for completionists, and for sidequest usage.